Kiss Under The Mistletoe
by SoniMontalvo
Summary: Bella piensa que después de los siete años en los que Edward estuvo fuera olvido su amistad. ¿Pero si el hecho de que Edward no le escribiera es el mismo por el que ella no deja de pensar en él?/OS Navideño.


**Esto es lo primero que publico, llega guardado un año y creo que es momento de que salga a la luz y dale una oportunidad.**

**Gracias a mi beta Camila, que me dijo que debia subirlo y si, su mente creo el lemmon.**

**Y lo importante, estos maravillosos personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un rato con ellos.**

Kiss Under the Mistletoe

Había tomado el camino a la carretera 101 rumbo a la casa de mi pequeña mejor amiga, Alice, quien después de haber rogado millones de veces a mi padre, había conseguido que pudiera pasar la noche de navidad con ella y su familia. Claro es Alice, quién estaría loco para no complirle todo lo que ella quería. Mi mejor amiga era experta en poner "la cara" con las que todos caían rendidos, y cuando digo todos, va incluido hasta el Jefe Swan, mi padre.

Suspiré... No era que no quisiera pasar la navidad con ellos, es más, me había parecido una idea espléndida, adoraba a los Cullen, todo el tiempo me hacían sentir como una más, como una hija, el problema eran mis nervios. Este año regresaba a la alegría de la mansión Cullen, Edward. Él había sido mi mejor amigo hace siete años y desde ese tiempo no he sabido nada de él.

Edward, el solo pensar en cómo podría ser ahora, ponía mi piel de gallina. Cuando se fue, pasé días interminables llorando hasta que mi madre me hizo comprender que era por su bien, no a todos los niños de catorce años los aceptan en escuelas de música en Europa. Pero él era un magnifico pianista, podía quedarme a escucharlo tocar por horas, mirar su sonrisa cuando terminaba alguna pieza y comenzaba con mis estúpidas preguntas como "podrías enseñarme algún día eh, no me vendría mal aprender". Casi todo el tiempo la pasábamos juntos, de no ser por los momentos en que Alice me secuestraba para ir de compras o tener las charlas típicas de niñas.

Las luces de las casas se reflejaban en los vidrios de mi vieja camioneta cuando las dejaba atrás. Solo unos cuantos minutos más y llegaría a la entrada del sendero que llevaba directamente a la mansión de los Cullen. Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de tan solo pensarlo y es que, sí, desde mis catorce años que estoy locamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo Edward, tal vez a los trece solamente me gustaba, un poco, no para decir que estaba locamente enamorada de él, la realidad salto cuando teníamos catorce años y el no tenerlo a mi lado dolía más de lo que mi cuerpo podia soportar. Hoy sería la primera vez que lo vería desde su partida.

Sabía que Edward no sentía lo mismo, es más, ni siquiera sabía si todavía me consideraba su mejor amiga, no nos habíamos hablado ni una sola ves en todo este tiempo, la razón ni yo misma la sabía, o tal vez si, de mi parte, pero aún no me explicaba el cómo él no me habia escrito ni llamado ni una sola vez. Lo más probable es que con el paso del tiempo se haya olviado de la que solía ser su mejor amiga, una idea que me causaba escalofríos aunque me reconfortaba el saber que nunca sería solo una conocida.

Aparqué el auto, mi pulso estaba a mil y lo sentía detrás de mis oídos. ¿Cómo podía tratar de tranquilizarme cuando estaba a punto de ver al amor de mi vida? No, simplemente no podía, solo de pensar que detrás de esa puerta se podría encontrar él… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? Hola Edward, ¿te acuerdas de mi? Sí, soy la que solia ser tu mejor amiga y que te extrañó con cada latido de su corazón. Patetica, lo sé.

Apagué el motor y traté de mejorar mi respiración. A mi mente volvieron esos ojos verdes esmeralda, tan hermosos como hipnotizadores y su cabello color bronce. _O vamos Bella, ya debe estar más grande… más hermoso... ¡Bella! Mejor concéntrate en la respiración._ Recargué mi cabeza contra el volante y maldije por lo bajo mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad, cuando sentí que mi corazón no hacia una carrera contra el reloj, bajé del auto y me encaminé hacia el umbral, pero antes de que llegara siquiera a tocar la puerta, su pequeña figura vestida de blanco ya estaba sobre mi cuerpo, aplastándolo fuertemente, yo solté una sonora risa ante la efusividad de la pequeña duende.

– ¡Feliz Navidad Bella! –Chilló Alice en mi oído–. Ven, vamos entra –tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia la puerta–. No hay nadie en casa –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta sin soltarme la mano y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa–. Fueron a buscar a Edward –me relajé, menos mal aún no llegaba. –Bien, ahora vamos a cambiarte esa "cosa" –apuntó con su dedo mi ropa.

– ¿Qué hay de malo con mi atuendo? –protesté, yo creí haber venido bien. Alice era un demonio andando con respecto a la ropa, amaba la moda más que a su novio Jasper, y eso, es mucho hablando de ella. Había elegido un vestido negro, cóctel, de una sola manga y olvidemos los tacones ¿sí?, soy Bella Swan, un peligro andando, los tacones estaba fuera de mis posibilidades si quería seguir viva. Además, si esto era más formal Alice nunca…-Tú nunca me di…–iba a terminar de protestar pero Alice me interrumpió.

–Oh, vamos Bella, no compré el vestido de navidad perfecto para que tú me lo rechaces– me miro como si estuviese dolida y fuese a empezar a llorar mientras su labio inferior sobresalía tiernamente. ¡Alice! ¿Por qué siempre me hacía esto? Yo no era una insensible ni nada por el estilo para no caer con su plan maquiavélico, si de solo mirarla ahora se me rompía el corazón. Lancé un suspiro resignado.

–Alice– exclamé y ella profundizo más la expresión. –Está bien, vamos– Volvió a tomar mi mano y su sonrisa se ensanchó, típico de Alice cuando consigue lo que quiere y eso es… siempre. Me paseo por todo el segundo piso de su casa, su habitacion se encontraba al final del pasillo, era la más grande, pequeña consentida. Si, Alice le habia alegado a sus padres que toda chica necesitaba un espacio decente para un armario decente y sus padres como grandes admiradores de su pequeña princesa, no pudieron evitar caer ante la mira de gatito que Alice les puso.

Entramos en su habitación, no habia cambiado nada desde los últimos años. Solo un par de cosas nuevas compradas en Chicago. Alice y yo estudiábamos en la Univarsidad de Chicago y compartíamos un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, bueno, pequeño para Alice, para mí era perfecto. Pasábamos todas las vacaciones y las veces que podiamos aquí en Forks, ambas estábamos extremadamente acostumbradas a la compañía de nuestra famila. El primer año de Universidad fue el más difícil, las dos pasábamos horas interminables llorando y consumiendo helado, hablando a casa a cada hora de ser posible. Ahora estábamos bien, Alice había conocido a Japer y también habíamos conocido a Rosalie. Ambos pasaban navidades aquí desde hace dos años. Así fue como Rosalie terminó conociendo al hermano mayor de los Cullen, Emmet, actual mente su prometido.

Mire a Alice que tenía puesta su mirada en algún objeto de su habitación, seguí su mirada hasta toparme con su cama. Encima de ésta, haciendo contraste con sus sábanas rosas, estaba una caja blanca con un pequeño moño color plata.

–Es tuya– volvió a mirarme–. Tu primer regalo de navidad, así que vamos, ábrela– Alice sonrió y me dio un empujoncito animándome a abrirla, yo me pare en seco… _Esperen, esperen, esperen dijo "el primero", eso quiere decir que hay más._

– ¡Alice! –La mire enojada –Te dije que no quería ningún regalo. – sentí mis mejillas arder, me encontraba verdaderamente molesta con ella, se lo había dicho casi unas doscientas veces para que le quedara claro que no quería ningún regalo de parte de ella y no porque no la quisiera, si no porque yo no tenía el dinero suficiente para regalarle algo igual de caro a lo que ella me regalaba.

–Pero no te escuché– dijo Alice mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia su cama–. Ahora puedes dejar de reclamar y abrir la caja. –sentí como mis lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, estaba enojada, enojada con Alice por fingir el no escucharme, se supone que es mi mejor amiga, debería de respetar mis decisiones–. Bella, puedes dejar de comportarte como una niña y dejar de llorar porque hice caso omiso a tu petición de "nada de regalos en navidad" –hizo unas comillas con sus manos–. Bella– se acerco a mí y paso su brazo por mi cintura guiándome hacia el pie de su cama–. Ahora que ya lo compré no me lo vas a rechazar– volvió a mirarme y luego miro la caja–. Bella, por favor– tomo mis manos y comenzó a dar saltito–. Por favor, por favor, por favor .

–Alice, ya basta– quería que mi voz sonara seria, pero no pude evitar que en mis labios se formara una pequeña sonrisa. Esta era mi mejor amiga, una persona completamente loca y feliz–. Voy a abrirlo solo si prometes no comprarme nada más de aquí hasta febrero–.

–Lo prometo– dijo alzando sus manos, alce una ceja–. Claro está que debes de aceptar todos los que ya compré– rió y me saco la lengua jugetonamente yo negué con la cabeza ante su infantil expresión.

–Alice– reclamé, ya no estaba enojada. Alice nunca cambiaría y por eso es que es mi mejor amiga. Y no tengo la menor idea de cómo va a hacer para evitar comprarme algo en dos meses. Una vez le prohibí comprarme cosas en toda una semana. A la mitad de el primer dia creí que se habia vuelto completamente loca. Caminaba por todo el departamento de un lado a otro con la tarjeta en la mano. Y eso no fue lo raro, lo extraño aquí fue que le hablaba a la tarjeta como si fuese su amiga, le decía cosas como "tenemos que hacerle caso a Bella" o "no me obligues a cancelarte". Tuve que hacer que fuera a comprar unos cuantos botes de helado antes de pensar seriamente en mandarla con el psicólogo.

–Bueno, abre ahora la caja, ya tendremos tiempo suficiente para discutir sobre los otros regalos– rodé los ojos, me adelanté hacia la caja y la abrí. Dentro de ella se encontraba doblada perfectamente una hermosa prenda de satín. Lo tomé para desdoblarlo y poder observarlo mejor; el vestido era completamente hermoso, era strapless, y si calculaba bien me llegaria a medio muslo. Estaba lleno de piedreria en lugares específicos que lo hacían brillar más al esponerlo a la luz. No pude evitar sonrojarme con el color, azul, el color favorito de Edward. También dentro de la caja se encontraba un par de zapatos, si es que así se le pueden llamar a estos zancos "maten a Bella" color negro. Los tomé y mire a Alice con el ceño fruncido.

–Por una vez en tu vida que uses tacón, no te matará– volví a dejar el vestido y los zapatos con delicadeza de nuevo en su caja–. Entonces, ¿te gusta? –pregunté y me tomó por los hombros para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

–Me encanta– susurré. Alice me abrazó efusivamente mientras decía "yo sabía que te iba a encantar, es perfecto para ti", y yo simplemente no podía evitar reírme ante su reacción–. Gracias Alice, eres la mejor- Le di una enorme abrazo el cual ella correspondió.

–No hay de que– se separo de mí y tomo el vestido–. Ahora ve a ponértelo– me tendió el vestido–. Tenemos tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo– Alice enumeraba cada cosa que tenía que hacerme mientras me arrastraba al baño para que me cambiara.

Me puse el vestido pero salí sin mirarme en el enorme espejo de Alice. El vestido me había encantado y era hermoso pero hay que ser realista, yo no soy tan hermosa como Alice, ella tiene el cuerpo delicado de una bailarina y su cabello negro hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules. Y por si fuera poco ella es de las pocas mujeres que se ven increíblemente bien con el cabello extremadamente corto. Y mejor no hablemos de Rosalie, despampanante rubia con curvas. Despues estaba yo, castaña sin gracia, de ojos cafés chocolate. Definitivamente el vestido no se ve tan hermoso puesto en mí. _Que baja autoestima Bella_. Respire hondo y salí del baño. Alice se encontraba acomodando todo su maquillaje en el tocador y cuando se percató de mi presencia y volteo, en su cara se formó un perfecta "O".

–Yo sabía que era perfecto– volvió a repetir pero esta vez más para sí–. Oh. Bella estás hermosa– camino hacia mí, tomó mi mano y me hizo girar. No pude evitar sonrojarme–. Estoy demasiado orgullosa de mi don de elegir vestidos– se limpió una lágrima imaginaria, yo rodé lo ojos– Y de ti tontita, por supuesto–. Me regaló una de las sonrisas que solo los Cullen pueden dar. –Ahora vamos, ven siéntate aquí que debemos apurarnos–.

Llevaba media hora sentada enfrente del tocador de Alice mientras ella ponía y quitaba cosas de mi cara. Estaba tan aburrida… y Alice bueno es Alice, tan feliz como siempre y más cuando se encuentra jugando con su muñeca tamaño real Bella; hasta que se escucho un timido golpeteo en la puerta.

–Pasa– gritó Alice sin molestarse en voltear. Desde la puerta se asomó la hermosamente rubia cabellera de Rosalie, quién cerró la puerta tras de si y se fue acercando. Me miró y una carcajada salió de sus labios.

–La tortura empezó temprano– dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba, cuando se separó de mí, miró a Alice y frunció el ceño–. Y no me esperaste– Alice solo le regresó una fugaz sonrisa y señaló el peine.

–Te toca peinarla– dijo–. Quiero que le hagas unos rizos– la miró a los ojos–. No tan marcados– concluyó para seguir con su trabajo.

–Sí, mi general– Rose hizo el saludo militar mientras reía y tomaba el peine.

Y así pasaron dos aburridas horas más, dos horas es lo que le había costado a Alice lograr su cometido o sea, como ella decía "dejarme como una princesa". Yo me había quedado dormida a la mitad del proceso que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Rosalie terminó, ni tampoco cuando se fue. Ni siquiera había puesto a pensar hasta este momento que todos lo Cullen ya se encontraban en casa y que él también debería de estar por aquí, lo que hacía que mi ritmo cardíaco se acelerara.

Estaba forcejeando con Alice porque no quería mirarme al espejo, tenía miedo de lo que vería, y Alice estaba como loca arrastrándome hacia éste mientras yo me iba alejando de ella, quería saber si me había gustado para poder estar tranquila y empezar a arreglarse ella.

–Basta Alice, puedo ir yo sola– solté mi mano de la suya y me dirigí al espejo con tal de hacerla feliz. Al alzar la vista al espejo me sorprendí de lo que vi. Esa no podía ser yo. Delante de mí, frente al espejo, había una mujer con el cabello castaño que caía en capas onduladas, el vestido azul que llevaba contrastaba perfectamente con el color pálido de su piel y su tenue maquillaje, hacia de su piel perfecta mientras resaltaba esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

–Oh– fue lo único que logré exclamar. Alice a mi lado me miraba preocupada. Su cordura estaba a punto de estallar–. Alice– articulé y volteé para encontrarme con su mirada–. Es perfecto, gracias de verdad, pareciera que soy otra persona– Alice soltó un suspiro de alivio y comenzó a brincar.

– ¿Te gusta? –Me preguntó, yo asentí y ella corrió hacia la puerta–. ¡Rose le encanta! –gritó–. Debes venir a ver el resultado final– y cerró la puerta mientras corría a abrazarme. De repente se puso seria–. Ahora es mi turno– y corrió a su armario. Me encaminé a la cama para sentarme, la pequeña duende puede tardar más de dos horas en arreglarse.

Y no me equivoqué. Alice tardó exactamente dos horas con cuarenta minutos y hubiera tardado más de no ser porque Rose ya vestida y maquillada volvió al cuarto para apurar a la pequeña duende, porque solo quedaban veinte minutos para bajar.

–Alice, te ves bellísima– comenté. Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido color champagne que era adornado con miles de brillos de un tenue color café, el vestido un poco más arriba de sus tobillos y sus tacones que hacian juego con su hermoso vestido. Parecía una princesa. Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó por los hombros.

–Todas nos vemos hermosas hoy– y remarco el "todas". Puse los ojos en blanco, nadie podía discutir con ella.

La puerta se abrió y de ella apareció hermosamente vestida Esme, una sonrisa se cruzó por su boca. Me sonrojé. Si los Cullen habían sacado tanta belleza, era de su madre, Esme, con su cabello rizado cayendo por su espalda y sus ojos del mismo color que los de Alice, era un angel en la tierra. Belleza y bondad, la madre que todas las personas en el mundo quisieran tener.

–Que hermosas están esta noche– todas susurramos un gracias–. Llegó el momento de que bajen chicas– Esme desapareció por la puerta, Rose se encaminó hacia ella y Alice tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos.

Mi corazón se volvió loco en ese instante, lo había olvidado hasta hace unos pocos minutos. Y ahora si no había remedio. En cuanto bajara las escaleras lo vería a él, siete años esperando poder volver a verlo y todo eso se había reducido ¿a qué?, unos segundos, 2 minutos cuanto menos. No fui consciente de cuando empezamos a bajar las escaleras pero al llegar a la mitad de estas, pude ver como él volteaba en el momento en el que Emmett le lanzaba un cumplido a su novia. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí como el color subía por mi cara. Me regaló una sonrisa torcida. _Oh Dios_, los años si le habían hecho justicia. Sus rasgos eran ahora, los de un hombre, pero en sus ojos podía observar al Edward que jugaba conmigo en el parque, a Mi Edward. Le devolví la sonrisa.

–Mírate Bella, pareces esfera de navidad– dirigí mi mirada a Emmett y lo fulminé con ella–. Pero una esfera encantadora– sonrió y se acerco a mí para abrazarme y levantarme levemente del suelo.

–Emmett, no puedo respirar– rió por lo bajo y me soltó, mi mirada regresó a la de Edward el cual también me miraba divertido.

Vi a Alice acercarse a él y abrazarlo al tiempo que susurraba algo en su oído y él la miraba y le sonreía cómplice. Avanzó hacia mí a paso lento. Sus ojos verdes seguían causando el mismo efecto en mí.

–Hola– me saludó mientras se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. _Bella acuérdate de respirar_.

–Hola– contesté todavía hipnotizada por sus ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo más pero la voz de Carlisle hizo que no pudiera continuar.

– ¿Qué les parece si vamos pasando al comedor? –todos asentimos y nos encaminamos hacia el.

Toda una parte de la conversacion se refería a Edward, le hacían las preguntas típicas de cuando no ves a una persona en mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué tal la academia? Y cosas pereciadas. Yo, aunque tratara de evitarlo, lo miraba más que de costumbre, Edward, para mi buena o mala suerte, estaba sentado justo enfrente de mi y de vez en cuando lo veía mirándome a mi también, aunque claro está, que yo no era la clase de chicas que se hacian la historia de "oh me mira, eso quiere decir que me ama", sabía que era algo no muy probable para que ocurriera, más tratándose de él. Pero no podía evitar sonrojarme cuando lo hacia, o me regalaba una de sus matadoras sonrisas.

Después de que Edward mostrara su fastidio por las millones de preguntas que su familia le hacia, decidieron cambiar de tema y así la cena transcurrió tranquila, alegre, entre anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños, bromas por parte de Emmett –y debo decir que la mayoría de ellas se refería a mi leve sonrojo cuando contaban cosas de mí o cuando mis ojos se encontraban con los ojos verdes de Edward– y risas, demasiadas risas.

Ahora todo nos encontrábamos en la sala junto al hermoso árbol decorado por Alice y la chimenea, tomando una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente. Esme y Carlisle estaban en el sofá a mi derecha los dos abrazándose tiernamente, mientras que Alice y Jasper se susurraban lindas palabras y Rosalie y Emmett reían de alguna ocurrencia de éste. Edward había subido hace unos momentos a su habitación dejándome sola con todo el amor en el aire.

Deje la acaramelada sala de los Cullen, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras; por alguna extraña razón mis pies se dirigía sin pensar hacia el tercer piso, subiendo cada escalón con el conteo de mi corazón frenético.

Yo sabía que estaría en su habitación y que no se enojaría de qué le invadiera por unos minutos para estar con él, pero me acobarde cuando llegué al último escalón.

Me senté en el, lanzando un suspiro fuerte, ¿qué demonios me pasaba? Fuera lo que fuera, él era mi mejor amigo, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creía.

Me sentía una estúpida ahí, y el ritmo de mi corazón no ayudaba a tranquilizarme. Había esperado diez largos años para volver ha tener una conversación con él y yo no podía ni atravesar el pasillo hacia su habitación. Y es que desde que lo volví a ver fue como si mi corazón supiera que le pertenecía, de todas las formas posibles. Porque yo era suya, aunque él no fuera mío.

–Siempre he querido saber en qué puedes pensar tanto– su ronca voz me volvió a la realidad y el color rojo subió como fuego por mis mejillas.

–No decías que yo era un libro abierto para ti– lo miré levantando una ceja. Él se río por mi expresión y se sentó a mi lado.

–Te he extrañado tanto todo este tiempo– su voz se puso seria y su mirada tuvo un brillo fugaz de tristeza al igual que la mía.

–Yo también te extrañé Edward, mucho más de lo que tú mismo te imaginas– recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro, automáticamente él pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome más a él.

–Así que... el jefe te dejó venir para Navidad este año– su voz volvió a sonar divertida. – ¿Desde cuándo sucede eso?, no es que los Swan tienen las mejores fiestas Navideñas– Tardé unos minutos en responderle y él me miraba expectante. La melancolía me invadió ante el recuerdo de mis antiguas Navidades.

–Los Swan dejamos de ser buenos en las fiestas desde que Renee se fue de casa– mi madre, Renee, había dejado la casa cuando tenía dieciséis años. Estaba harta de la vida de un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo como Forks. Había planeado que me fuera a vivir con ella, pero yo era lo bastante grande para elegir quedarme. Aquí están mis amigos, mi familia. Nunca podría haberme ido. Yo la visitaba cada verano, pero eso no hacía que no deseara que volviera. Siempre pensé que mis padres eran el matrimonio perfecto, hasta que mi madre estaba en el porche de la casa con sus maletas llorando porque me fuera con ella mientas yo me aferraba a Charlie. Se me escaparon las traicioneras lágrimas y Edward me abrazó fuertemente.

– ¿Bella qué pasa? ¿Dije algo que te dañara? –su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, yo negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, me limpié las lágrimas antes de regular mi respiración.

–No, no, todo está bien– lo mire un momento, esperando a que mi voz sonara normal antes de responderle–. Charlie y Renee se separaron hace 5 años. Mamá se fue de casa– mi voz se quebró en la última frase y él me abrazo de nuevo, pegándome más a él.

–Lo siento tanto, Bella– su abrazo fuera cada vez más fuerte.

–No lo sientas, está bien– me alejé un poco para verlo a la cara y le di un intento de sonrisa–. Además, Alice tiene que ver en todo esto. Tú sabes que Charlie tiene una debilidad por la niña buena Cullen– me reí un poco más, porque eso era verdad, mi papá amaba a Alice, para él era como una segunda hija. Edward y yo nos miramos por unos segundos que, a mi parecer, eran eternos, antes de regalarme una de sus más perfectas sonrisas torcidas.

–Debí suponer que Alice tenía algo que ver en todo esto– negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo–. Ese pequeño duende no descansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

–Sabes, te escribí un par de veces– susurró después de que nuestras risas se agotaran. Yo me quedé en blanco después de sus palabras. ¡Me había escrito!, pero ¡¿qué rayos? Nunca me había llegado ninguna carta de él. Yo ansiaba tanto esas cartas, cada semana, cada día y cada hora del día de estos siete años miraba el buzón en busca de algo, lo que fuera, no importaba si era una carta de una línea con tal de que fuera de él.

–Alice siempre me decía que no tenía nada para decirme, ¿eso es verdad? Porque si es así, Edward creí que éramos mejores amigos– había tratado de aplazar esto. Tener que confrontarlo es lo que más miedo me da de todo esto. No quería escuchar de su boca que no quería hablar conmigo, que había encontrado a una mejor persona en Londres. Eso terminaría mis pequeñas esperanzas de que él y yo volviéramos a ser los de antes...

Pero ya éramos adultos y no iba a acobardarme en este momento, quería respuestas y las quería ahora. Él suspiro antes de contestarme.

–Somos mejores amigos, Bella– dejó de mirarme para mirar a la nada, evitando mi mirada–. Sabes, había tantas cartas que estaba a punto de enviar, pero al final, me acobardaba– soltó un bufido con una sonrisa, pero no volvió a mirarme, estaba sumergido en algún pensamiento.

–Pero, ¿por qué te arrepentiste? –susurré bajo, él finalmente volvió su mirada a mí.

–Habían cosas que debían decirte en persona– Edward de manera tierna, tomó mi mano– Bella, ¿recuerdas el día en que nos despedimos? – Yo asistí levemente con la cabeza– Tú llorabas mientras nos abrazábamos y yo lo único que podía pensar era en quedarme.

–Me lo repetías todo el tiempo hasta que llamaron por tu vuelo– lo interrumpí, mi voz, salió más baja de lo normal ante el horrible recuerdo.

Edward y yo, de catorce años aferrados el uno al otro, prometiendo no olvidarnos nunca, que siempre estaríamos juntos. Semanas antes de eso, Edward y yo, habíamos hecho un pacto tonto, de niños, que para mí lo fue todo; que solo en este momento pude percatarme de que nuestro pacto, en forma material, seguía presente.

–Aún lo conservas– llevé mi mano hasta su cuello, traía puesta una cadena de plata y de ella colgaba una pequeña B, con los pequeños diamantes haciéndola brillar, junto a la B, se encontraba la mitad de un corazón. Instintivamente, toqué mi cuello, donde la E y la otra mitad del corazón descansaban en mi cadena de plata. Nuestro pacto.

A los catorce años, Edward y yo éramos un tanto románticos, diablos, yo lo sigo siendo. Una vez vimos una película donde dos niños se daban una pulsera y sellaban su pacto de amistad. Yo, en una de las tantas veces en las que Alice me arrastraba hasta el centro comercial, había visto los dos pedazos de corazones, no dude ningún momento en correr a la tienda y comprarlos, cuando llegue a casa le hablé emocionada a Edward y al él le pareció perfecto. El día que hicimos el pacto, Edward llegó con los hermosos dijes con la inicial de cada uno, alegando que así nos acordaríamos el por qué de la cadena. Después de ese día, nunca me la he quitado y al parecer, Edward tampoco.

–La conservaría toda la vida Bella, lo sabes– me regaló una brillante sonrisa la cual no pude evitar corresponder, estaba tan feliz de que él también la usara– No sabes el lío que me causó con las chicas– río con más ganas y yo fruncí el ceño molesta.

– ¿A sí? señor galán– me crucé de brazos y lo miré seria, esto era algo fingido, pero también el pensar en todas esas chicas, me provocaba un poco de celos.

–No te enojes– puso su dedo en la unión de mis cejas rompiendo mi ceño fruncido. –Todas estaban celosas de ti sin conocerte– yo lo mire confusa ¿celosas de mí? –Al principio creían que eras mi novia– su mirada bajo un segundo y lo sentí triste, pero fue solo un instante antes de volver a fijar su mirada en la mía.

– ¿Y qué hizo el galán para arreglarlo? –traté de que sonara gracioso, pero en verdad no lo era, si me hubiera contado esto años atrás, me hubiera reído de ellas, hubiéramos inventado la historia, aunque sería igual de doloroso que ahora, el saber que la posibilidad de ser su novia no estaba ni cerca.

–No hice nada– su respuesta me dejo perpleja y él pareció percatarse de eso. –Era muy protector contigo, no le hablaba a nadie acerca de ti, ni nada por el estilo. Y no quiero que pienses que me avergonzaba de ti, porque se que lo estas pensando–. _Si Edward lo adivinaste como siempre_– Pero no quería que nadie rompiera el lazo, tú eres mía y de nadie más– pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo antes de que yo pudiera procesarlo porque, como rara vez, sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas, al igual que las mías.

–Y tú también eres mío– tomé su mano –siempre ha sido así ¿no? desde niños– le sonreí tímidamente y él tomo mi mejilla con una de sus manos, parecía que los minutos eran eternos, pues sus ojos y los míos no se despegaron del otro, las chispas flotaban en el aire y las mariposas en mi panza tenían su propia fiesta privada. Sabía que estaba más que sonrojada, pues sentía mis mejillas arder y el pensar que Edward también lo sentía, hacía que el calor de las mejillas se volviera un infierno.

–Así que… – hice que volviéramos a enfocarnos en la plática porque o si no me iba a quedar sin respuestas y las necesito, aunque internamente necesite más de esto momentos. – ¿cómo fue entonces que las chicas se dieron cuenta que eras soltero? Alice me dijo que tuviste una novia... Tanya– la sola mención me hizo hervir la sangre.

Alice regresó de Europa odiándola y diciéndome que Edward era un loco por tenerla como novia. Así que yo también la odiaba y no solo por hacer que mi mejor amiga pasara las peores vacaciones de la historia, como lo recordaba Alice, si no por robarme lo que por anterioridad es mío.

–Tanya– Edward hizo una mueca al nombrarla. –No sé como duré tanto con ella, mi única novia en estos años y era insoportable–. Parecía que no le gustaba hablar de ella por la forma seria de su cara, pero una sonrisa pasó por su rostro.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunté al ver que sonreía mucho más.

–Nada– soltó una carcajada y yo le puse un cara molesta antes de darle un golpe en el hombro – ¡Hey! eso dolió– me dijo mientras se frotaba su hombro.

–Así, pues te lo merecías, dígame ¿qué es tan gracioso Sr. Cullen? – lo volví a mirar seria esperando su respuesta, Edward lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

–Ella te odiaba– igual que yo a ella pensé. –No hablaba con Tanya de ti, pero cuando Alice fue de vacaciones todo lo que hablábamos era sobre ti.

Alice me lo había dicho, y esa noche lloré del enojo, porque simplemente pensaba en cómo le decía a Alice que me extrañaba y no me escribía ni me mandaba una carta. Esa noche, estaba furiosa con él, a tal punto de decir que lo odiaba, algo que, tanto Alice como yo, sabíamos que no era cierto.

–También odiaba que no me quitara el collar, nunca y que usara nada que llevara su nombre– me sonrió de nuevo. –Pero tú eres la única que tiene un lugar especial para mí– Me reconfortó escuchar eso. Estas eran las cosas que me gustaban de él desde niños, siempre haciéndome sentir como especial, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo para él, además de su familia, claro.

De niño, Edward les decía a todos los chicos en el jardín de infantes que él era mi súper héroe, advirtiéndoles que no debían meterse conmigo. En primaria, cuando obviamente me di cuenta de mi falta de coordinación para los deportes o juegos de carreras, Edward se quedaba a mi lado, negándose a jugar si yo no lo hacia, o cuando me caía y comenzaba a llorar, él corría y buscaba flores para mí. Pero llegó la época en la que se fue, y en todos estos siete años, no me volví a sentir especial hasta ahora.

Había tenido también solo un espantoso novio por dos largos años, Mike Newton, un chico rubio y demasiado tonto. Pero él era el único que podría hacerme sentir un poco mejor y solo un poco, ni un tercio comparado a lo que me hacia sentir Edward. Es por eso, que el sobre llevar su partida, fue más que difícil.

–Si es que soy especial para ti, ¿por qué no me escribías? Necesito saberlo Edward- tenía que volver al tema inicial, nos habíamos desviado mucho y no me iba a perdonar si él se iba después de estas vacaciones y todo volvía a ser como antes.

–Ya te dije Bella, había cosas que debía decirte en persona– suspiro, y se pasó su mano por su rebelde cabello.

– ¿Qué cosas? –le pregunté, él tomó un respiro profundo y se agarró el puente de su nariz. Tenía una lucha interna con él mismo, se podía ver en la manera que apretaba cada vez más el puente de su nariz, estaba decidiendo si decirme la verdad o tal vez mentirme. Siempre había adivinado sus expresiones, algo que él odiaba, al igual que yo, pues él también sabía leerme.

– ¿Podemos dejarlo? – me preguntó irritado, volteando su cabeza hacia mí, eso hizo que me enojara, ¿no me quería decir algo en persona? Pues que me lo diga ahora, porque no estoy dispuesta a esperar más.

–No, Edward, no puedo dejarlo, porque esperé siete años por esto, por una explicación– mi tono de voz subió dos octavas y el pareció notarlo, porque su cara se endureció al instante que terminé.

–Yo también esperé siente años por una carta Isabella, siete malditos años– Ahora estábamos uno frente al otro ambos enojados, pero lo que él acababa de decir fue lo que rompió mi paciencia.

¿Me reclamaba por no haberle escrito una carta?

– ¿Qué no te escribí ninguna carta? –Bufé– por favor Edward, Dios sabe que te mandé no solo una, sino dos cartas, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que le dijiste a Alice, no sutilmente, que me dijera que no querías recibir nada.

El día en que Alice me lo dijo, sentí mi corazón romperse en pedazos y cada partícula de mi cuerpo dolía. Alice trató de consolarme pero nada hizo que mi ánimo subiera en toda la semana hasta que Edward, después de que Alice le llamara como una histérica alegando el haberme hecho infeliz toda una semana, le explicó que no tenía tiempo para leerlas con todas las clases que tenía.

Al principio le creí, hasta que pasaron los meses y Edward no me escribía.

–También existe el teléfono, si tú me hubieras llamado juro que yo te hubiese contestado, todas las veces que llamaras– Yo no tenía nada más que contestarle. Había planeado llamarlo la semana después de que se fue, pero el solo marcar los números me acobardaba.

El sentimiento de pérdida fue el que me hizo estar completamente segura de que estaba completamente enamorada de Edward y el pensar en volver a escuchar su voz hacia que mi corazón se acelerara. Además que cuando hablaba con él mi mente se esfumaba y el solo pensar que fuera a decirle inconscientemente que lo amaba hacia que colgara, incluso antes de que se escuchara el primer tono.

–Son tantas cosas Edward– fue lo único que pude decirle. Me recargué en la pared y levanté mi miraba hacia el techo.

No pude evitar sonreír y pensar en Alice. La pequeña duende, amante de la Navidad, había colgado en cada rincón de la casa, de manera perfecta y con un brillante moño rojo, aquella ramita verde que todas las parejas amaban en estas épocas.

–Muérdago– susurró Edward. Bajé mi mirada hacia él, sus ojos volvieron a hechizarme y me regaló una sonrisa. –Bella– el susurró mi nombre, sonó a gloria, el enojo se había esfumado en algún momento cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la de él.

–Hay tanto que debo decirte– él lanzó un suspiro largo, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, él pensaba, se le veía por la arruga que se formaba en la frente. Tomé con delicadeza su mano para que él volviera su mirada a mí.

–Dilo– me miró un minuto más y apretó mi mano con fuerza para regalarme una tímida sonrisa.

–Cuando llegué al internado de música, todas las chicas estaban locas por mí– yo fruncí el ceño ante la mención de la palabra "chicas" y "mí". Edward apretó más su mano alrededor de la mía. –Era la novedad y todas buscaban un momento conmigo. Pero... –suspiró– yo miraba sus caras y en ninguna te veía a ti. Buscaba tus ojos, tus labios, tu sonrisa, tu sonrojo, pero ninguna tenía lo que yo buscaba, ninguna era tú.

Con su mano libre acomodó un mechón de cabello por detrás de mi oreja y yo sonreí con timidez, mientras el sonrojo se instalaba en mis mejillas, él lo tocó con delicadeza sonriendo.

–Pasaron los días y yo en lo único que podía pensar era en ti, en cuanto extrañaba. Me limitaba a asistir a las clases solamente, no salía por las tardes y no era muy sociable con todos– Su mente parecía estar lejos de mí, en sus primeros años en el internando de música, aun así tenía mi mano apretada fuertemente, como yo hacía con la de él.

Yo habría pasado por lo mismo de no se por Alice. Los primeros días sin Edward fueron horribles, pero Alice supo sacarme adelante, ella hacia que riera, me sacaba todas las tardes de mi casa. No me dejaba tiempo para que me ahogara en mi tristeza ni siquiera los fines de semanas.

Yo le estaba tan agradecida a ella, que no me alcanzaría la vida ni todo lo que la quiero por todo lo que hace ella por mí. Volvía a concentrarme cuando Edward lanzo una risa corta pero significativa.

–El rumor de que tenía novia se esparció cuando una chica vio mi collar– volvió a reír, se veía increíblemente encantador, no me había dado cuenta en verdad de cuanto extrañaba su forma de reír hasta ahora.

– ¿Y qué fue lo he hiciste tú con eso? – pregunté con curiosidad. Él dejo de reír al instante y pasó sus mano por el cabello, algo que siempre ha hecho cuando esta nervioso.

–Ya te lo dije, no hice nada, todo el mundo pensaba que eras mi novia. Yo no desmentía ni afirmaba nada, los dejaba que hablaran, hasta que... – su mandíbula se endureció y apretó mi mano más de lo normal.

–Edward, ¿qué pasa? – toqué su mejilla débilmente tratando de suavizar su expresión. Edward me inspeccionó y sorprendiéndome me acercó a él, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, fundiéndonos en un abrazo. Yo me dejé llevar y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro.

–No pasa nada, son solo malos recuerdos– beso mi cabeza con delicadeza. Yo me hice hacia atrás y lo miré amenazadoramente, o al menos eso intentaba.

–Somos mejores amigos, puedes contarme todo, lo sabes– nos miramos retadoramente hasta que la cara de Edward se suavizó y me regaló mi sonrisa favorita. Estaba acostumbrándome demasiado a sus sonrisas y cuando él se fuera de nuevo, mi corazón las extrañaría más que antes.

–Tú siempre ganas– me abrazó de nuevo con fuerza. –Un día escuché a un grupo de chicas hablar de ti. Decían tantas blasfemias que perdí la cordura. Les dije todas las cosas que jure a Esme no decirle a una mujer nunca.

–Así que fui oficialmente odiada por las Europeas sin haber ido aún... Este será nuestro secreto, no le diré nunca a Esme que dejaste de ser un caballero por unos minutos– le di un beso en la mejilla– gracias por defenderme de las arpías europeas– el río mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Tú siempre tan divertida Swan– logró articular mientras seguía riendo. Yo le saqué la lengua.

– ¿Crees que me dejen pasar a Europa si voy contigo alguna vez, o me sacaran las europeas por robarles a su chico?

–Já, claro que te dejaran pasar, de eso me encargo yo– sonrió con aire de superioridad, podía notar que se había enderezado porque había aumentado unos centímetros de estatura. Así era él, siempre creyéndose el rey del mundo, como si con solo sonreír o pasar, la gente hiciera lo que él desease. Aunque bueno, la mayoría de las veces eso ocurre, más si estamos hablando de la población femenina.

–Pero ahora…–volvió a tomar mi mano– tú, pequeña graciosita– tocó la punta de mi nariz de manera divertida antes de proseguir– me podrías hacer el favor de guardar silencio y no interrumpirme, hay algo muy importe que debo decirte.

–Soy toda oídos, señor galán– él negó con su cabeza mientras reía. Tardó unos minutos para volver a sentarse y comenzar hablar.

–Como iba diciendo– aclaró su garganta– después de mi pérdida de cordura, la gente pensaba que la cosa contigo iba en serio, algo que me hizo reflexionar– paró un momento, un momento en el cual, el latido de mi corazón fue frenético, lo escuchaba en mis oídos.

–Tenía que pensar, todos estos años lo he estado haciendo, reflexionando el por qué– su mirada estaba colgada de la mía expectante, en la suya había un brillo de descubrimiento, de un pensamiento cruzando por su mente, era tan hermoso que me tenía hipnotizada. –el por qué todo el tiempo lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ti, por qué no podía escribirte cartas, por qué mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que marcaba tu número, el por qué todo el tiempo que estuve con Tanya no me sentía satisfecho, ni feliz... Por qué no podía quitarme ni un segundo el collar... Nuestro pacto– en este momento mi corazón era un tambor, que bailoteaba feliz, un tambor que podría salirse de mi pecho, porque sus preguntas eran mis preguntas.

Las mismas preguntas que yo me había hecho desde el día en que se fue, hasta el día en que Alice me hizo ver que extrañarlo de esta manera no lo hacía solo mi mejor amigo, que había más amor ahí del que yo misma era capaz de comprender. Porque lo amaba, y cada día de mi vida estaba ligada a él, de manera irrevocable.

–Edward– su nombre en mi voz, salió en un susurro corto e inseguro.

–Te dije que me dejaras terminar– mis ojos brillaron de sorpresa ante el tono dulce y tierno de su voz, un tono nunca antes escuchado por mis oído... Un tono maduro pero con un toque de inocencia. Asentí levemente, era lo único que podía hacer, porque en este momento sentía que seria incapaz de articular alguna palabra.

–Todas las respuestas las tenía, todos estos años las tuve, pero se hicieron reales cuando te vi, cuando vi como bajabas la escalera, fue como si… si los años nunca hubieran pasado, porque yo podía sentir que era tuyo, en todos los sentidos– Tomó mi mejilla con su mano y se acercó a mí, estábamos demasiado cerca, más de lo que habíamos estado en algún momento, y podía saborear su aliento en el aire. –Bella– susurró suave. –Todos estos años sin ti fueron una pesadilla, te necesitaba, te necesito, más que a mi propia vida, porque... –su mirada se suavizó y su mano temblaba en mi mejilla– porque tú eres mi vida, porque todos estos años lo único que me hacía falta eras tú, porque de manera inocente y sin darme cuenta, sin buscarlo, yo me enamoré de ti, me enamoré como un loco, me enamoré de la niña, me enamoré de la adolescente y cuando te vi bajando por las escaleras me enamoré de la mujer y nunca, nunca me arrepentiré de amarte de la manera en que lo hago.

Yo... No podía hablar, no podía pensar, todo esto era tan irreal que unas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos. No podría creer que llegáramos a esto, yo era la que tenía que confesarle mi amor a él, no al revés. Yo, ni siquiera sé que diablos estoy haciendo pensando en todo esto, porque fueron tantos años soñando por este momento y estoy aquí como una tonta asustada.

Y no me asustaba lo que yo sentía, porque había pasado tantos años con estos sentimientos guardados, pero que la confesión de amor saliera de la boca de Edward era lo que me asustaba. Me asustaba que todo esto fuera una mentira, un juego, además si fuera verdad, él se volvería a ir en Enero, ¿qué posibilidad había de que nuestra relación durará si nuestra amistad había tenido grietas en estos años? ¿Qué me haría pensar que no podría pasar lo mismo y el dolor esta vez sería peor mucho más de lo que pudiera explicar? Mi corazón sería de él al cien por ciento.

–Edward– logré balbucear, en un susurro con las lágrimas aún surcando por mi rostro. Él tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y junto nuestras frentes.

–Yo sé que todo esto tal vez te confunda, sé que tal vez no sientas lo mismo, pero era un riesgo que tenía que tomar Bella, no quería irme de aquí sin decírtelo– alejó nuestras frentes y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Yo no pude reaccionar hasta que lo sentí alejarse y ponerse de pie, tomé su mano desesperadamente y lo acerqué de nuevo a mí. Con la seguridad de que lo que iba hacer era lo correcto, porque podía verlo en sus ojos, desde que lo vi, hace unas horas, su brillo era tan diferente a como me miraba tiempo atrás, en el había algo nuevo, que no supe identificar hasta ahora, el mismo brillo que tenía mis ojos cuando lo miraba, porque me amaba, tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Con esa seguridad junte mis labios con los de él.

Sus labios eran cálidos y se movían al compás de los míos, de manera tierna. El beso estaba cargado de sentimientos, de promesas y sobre todo de respuestas. Yo lo amaba y él a mí y de alguna manera, cuando mis labios se juntaron con los de él, todo dejó de importar ¿Qué importaba lo que fuera pasar en Enero? ¿Qué importa que todas las Euroarpías me odiaran más de lo que ya lo hacían? Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír y Edward aumentó la intensidad del beso, pasando ligeramente la punta de su lengua por mi labio inferior.

Dios, en verdad iba a morir de un infarto o algo parecido, sus labios se moldeaban a los míos de manera perfecta, como si hubiesen sido creados para estar juntos.

Nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos, pero su frente seguía pegada a la mía, su aliento flotaba por todo a mí alrededor, lo podía sentir sonreír y yo hice lo mismo.

–Muérdago– susurre despacio, riendo, separándome de él y alzando la vista al techo– Ya sabes, nunca te pongas debajo de uno, soy todo un peligro– le guiñé el ojo juguetonamente antes de darle un pequeño beso rápido. Edward largo una fuerte carcajada. –Y por cierto– me puse más seria– sabes que no sirvo para los sermones ni las historias, pero –acerqué sus rostro al mío– te amo, desde siempre y para siempre, de eso no tengas ninguna duda, nunca.

Nuestros labios se volvieron rosaron primero con ternura. Mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello y mis manos jugaban con su cabello acercándolo más hacia mí. Mientras que sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y él me pegaba más contra su cuerpo. Nuestros labios solo se separaban en busca de aire y en esos momentos Edward susurraba mi nombre haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mi boca. Su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior pidiéndole paso a mis labios para entrar, los cuales con gusto se lo concedieron. Ahora nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas intensificando más el beso. Era como si estuvieran hechas a la medida, como si solo encajara perfectamente su boca con la mía.

No estábamos conscientes de donde estábamos y si teníamos que entrar y volver con su familia. De lo único que estaba consiente era que quería que sus labios regresaran a los míos cuanto antes y de acortar más la pequeña distancia que había de nuestros cuerpos. Edward puso su mano sobre mi pierna, subiendo mi vestido, puse mi mano sobre la de él para detenerlo.

–Edward– jadeé– no aquí– él pareció comprender y paró, pero sus labios volvieron de imediato a los míos. Habíamos esperado ambos este momento demasiado tiempo que ahora era imposible separarnos, los labios cálidos de Edward eran como un hogra para los míos, se reconocían incluso sin haberse tocado pero ansiaban el contacto del otro. Edward sonrió sobre mis labios antes de tomar entre sus dientes mi labio inferior, algo tan increíblemente sexy, claro, era Edward Cullen todo en él era malditamente sexy.

–Vamos a mi habitación– logró articular apenas su labios se separaron de los míos. Edward pudo ver la sorpresa en mi rostro –Disculpa, soy un estúpido, yo no quería… – Choqué mi boca con la de él de manera salvaje, haciendo que callara.

–Está todo bien– fue lo primero que dije después de recobrar el aliento. –Es mejor en tu cuarto a que demos un espectáculo en plena escalera ¿o no?, señor Cullen– lo miré pícaramente y él se largó a reír. Era así, fácil, había sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre, él me conocía, yo a él, no había que ponerse romántica, no había que ser descarada y fingir que era una virginal, con él podía bromear sobre cualquier cosa. Y eso era lo mejor de todo esto.

Me puse de pie y me recargué en la pared a mis espaldas, le sonríe a manera juguetona. Edward se puso de pie también, me miró un momento a lo lejos para después caminar hacia mí de manera sexy. No pude evitar no reírme, se veía sexy, pero su caminar; exageraba el moviemiento de las caderas, ni en un súper modelo se veía eso, ni en un gay para ser exactos. El camino hacia mí no fue muy largo, y se paró en frente de mí con sus cejas enarcadas.

–Así que… ¿vamos a hacer un espectáculo? – Yo le respondí con un simple "aja". –Bueno Swan, la función debe comenzar– No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, en un segundo estaba recargada en la pared y al otro moría de risa en el hombro de Edward que nos llevaba a la habitación. Sin nunguna dificultad abrió la puerta y la cerró con el pie. Desde su hombro pude ver la enorme cama en medio de su habitación y mi corazón comenzó a estallar dentro de mi pecho.

Ambos habíamos dejado afuera lo divertido, ahora, ninguno de los dos podía articular alguna palabra, mucho menos reírnos. Parecía que Edward se había olvidado de que aún me encontraba en su hombro, como si el peso de mi cuerpo no lo molestara. Tuve que carraspear para que se diera cuenta de que aún seguía ahí. Sin hablar me puso de nuevo en el suelo, yo lo miré un instante, él también había observado el esplendor de su cama, vestida de azul, como si fuese la primera vez que la iba a usar.

–Te amo– articuló después de unos minutos más de silencio. Mi corazón aún saltaba con la mención de esas dos palabras saliendo de su boca. –Y si no estás lista para esto yo…. –No lo dejé que continuara, porque ya habían pasado siete años esperando por este momento, yo no tenía miedo y no quería esperar más, no podía esperar.

–Yo también te amo, no tengas miedo– tomé su mano. –Yo no lo tengo– Me miró unos instantes, yo sonreí para darle valor, lentamente se acercó a mí para poner sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo. Mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello y mis manos jugaban con su cabello suave. Edward rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura e hizo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran más, si es que era posible.

El beso se volvió más intenso y pasional, su sabor estaba en mi boca, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía. Yo no quería que acabara, pero nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a pedir a gritos oxígeno, así que Edward sin despegarse de mí, comenzó a besar mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello. Con cada beso y cada caricia que me daba yo me excitaba más y mi cuerpo lo necesitaba con más intensidad que antes. No hallaba que hacer con mis manos, quería sentir su piel, quitarle la camisa y deleitarme con su cuerpo pero me daba vergüenza dar el primer paso.

Como si me leyera la mente, Edward comenzó a acariciar mi muslo por encima del vestido y la sensación de sentir sus manos en contacto directo con mi piel fue electrizante.

–Los dos queremos esto, no te retengas– me dijo al oído. Sentir su aliento pegar contra mi piel al decir eso, fue como si me hubiera dado un pase libre para hacer lo que yo quisiera con él y no iba a desaprovechar tan tentadora invitación.

Como pude, comencé a desabrochar su camisa, mientras que él daba besos a cada centímetro de la mi piel que quedaba al descubierto en mis hombros. Comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido mientras yo seguía con la labor de deshacerme de sus botones. Para cuando el bajó mi vestido por completo, yo apenas iba en la mitad de los botones, con sus labios sobre mi piel no podía concentrarme del todo para hacer mi trabajo. Edward se separó de mí y se sacó la camisa él mismo, desesperado volvió a pegarme a su cuerpo. Los segundos que duramos separados mientras él se sacaba su camisa, mi piel sintió la pérdida de contacto con la suya y necesitaba volver a sentirlo.

Ahora era mi turno de besarlo, de deleitarme con la piel de su cuello, de sus hombros, de sus brazos tan masculinos que me abrazaban. Mientras yo lo besaba, Edward recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos. Besé su pecho pero necesitaba sentir su sabor de nuevo en mi boca.

–Edward– suspiré, él me miró a los ojos y me dio su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. –Necesito… necesito tus labios sobre los míos, ahora– Pareció sorprenderle mi tono autoritario pero al final se acercó para besarme. Esta vez el beso iba cargado de sentimientos, de emociones. Fue tierno, lento, suave. No había prisas, queríamos demostrarnos con el, que estabamos listos ambos, para el paso que íbamos a dar, que nada era más importante que él y yo juntos.

Yo no era virgen y por todos los cielos, está más que claro que Edward tampoco lo era, pero era mi primera vez con él y quería sentirla como si lo fuera. Quería demostrarle no solo con palabras cuanto lo amaba, hacerle sentir todo el amor que le guardé durante todos estos años y que no fui capaz de confesarle por temor a que no me correspondiera. En este momento me di cuenta que solo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, si hubiera tenido la valentía de confesárselo años atrás, hubiéramos sido feliz desde entonces. ¡_Bella no pienses en eso, concéntrate en el ahora!_ Mi mente tenía razón. Tenía que enfocarme en este momento, un momento que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, porque sé que desde hoy, no dejaría que Edward se fuera de mi lado, nunca.

Edward me tomó por la cintura y me alzó. Yo por instinto rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, volví a poner mis manos entre sus cabellos y lo besé de nuevo. No me di cuenta en que momento llegamos a la cama hasta que sentí algo suave y blando tocar mi espalda. Él rompió el beso y me miró concentrado –Te amo, Bella–. Traté de controlar mi respiración para responderle, sabía que en estos momentos esas palabras valían más que cualquier cosa.

–Yo también te amo– le respondí y le di un beso corto.

–Esperé tanto este momento, no solo esto, quiero decir, escuchar un "te amo" de tus labios es como un sueño. Te amo demaciado Bella, para siempre–. Con una de sus manos Edward levantó mi mentón para tener más acceso a mi cuello y besarlo, mientras que con la otra recorría mi cintura y bajaba por mis caderas y muslo. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.

–Edward…– le dije con mi voz entrecortada. Como pude lo empujé para darnos vuelta y que él quedara tendido en la cama y yo a horcadas sobre él. Comencé a besar su pecho y abdomen, y Edward con sus manos, volvió a tocar mi espalda buscando el broche de mi brassiere strapless. En este momento me hubiera gustado haberle hecho caso a Alice cuando me dijo que no deberia de usar brassiere con este tipo de vestidos, hubiera ayudado, y mucho. Cuando Edward logró retirarlo, se levantó quedando sentando en la cama y besó el nacimiento de mis pechos.

–Eres hermosa–. Cerré mis ojos al escuchar esas palabras, para sentir sus caricias, sus labios sobre la sensible piel de mis pechos, sus manos bajando por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis caderas. En ese momento, cuando me atrajo más hacia él, sentí su erección en mi entrepierna y yo comencé a sentir cada vez más la necesidad de estar por fin juntos.

Con mis manos recorrí su abdomen en busca del cierre de su pantalón para poder liberarlo, mientras él seguía besando mi piel. Edward se dio cuenta y me volvió a tomar por las caderas sacándome de encima de él para que pudiera quitarse sus pantalones y su bóxer. Me tendió de nuevo en la cama con delicadeza y tomó con sus dedos el borde de mi ropa interior. Me miró pidiéndome permiso para retirarla. Ese simple gesto lo encontré de lo más tierno, ya me tenía prácticamente desnuda en su cama y él se tomaba el tiempo para pedirme permiso para quitar la última ropa que quedaba en mi cuerpo por sacar. Yo en respuesta alcé mis caderas para que las retirara con mayor facilidad. Lo miré y no pude creer tenerlo aquí, encima de mí, desnudo y listo para hacerme el amor.

Edward se volvió a recostar sobre mí, entre mis piernas procurando no dejar caer su peso sobre mi cuerpo, pero yo necesitaba sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo sobre el mío, así que con mis manos en su espalda lo incité a que se apoyará en mí.

–Necesito sentirte–. Él me sonrió, me volvió a besar lentamente antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas. Empecé a sentir un calor recorrer mi columna que bajaba a mi centro e instintivamente mis caderas se movieron al ritmo de las de él.

Edward alzó sus caderas y con unas de sus manos se ayudó para entrar en mí lentamente. Mientras entraba, solté un par de gemidos y me obligué a no cerrar mis ojos para ver su expresión. Él si cerró sus ojos y soltó un gruñido desde su pecho. Cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro de mí, se quedo quieto y me miró.

–Eres maravillosa, Bella– me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

–Y tú eres perfecto para mí–. Se lo dije sin apartarle la vista. Alcé mis caderas para indicarle que ya podía moverse, y así lo hizo.

Mi corazón y respiración, una vez más, se aceleraron. Las sensaciones que Edward provocaba en mí eran indescriptibles, nadie me había hecho sentir así antes. Escuchar los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada de Edward, me hacía saber que él también estaba disfrutando de este momento y eso me excitaba aún más.

En mi bajo vientre se empezó a formar un nudo, cerré mis ojos y me mordí mi labio inferior. No quería liberarme y dejar a Edward sin la suya, así que traté de controlarlo y alargar lo más posible este momento. Edward al parecer estaba en la misma situación que yo, ya que hizo que el vaivén de nuestras caderas se acelerara.

–Edward… no aguanto más… Edward… – dije y él apoyó su frente en mi hombro acelerando aún más.

Nuestros gemidos en el ambiente, el latido de nuestros corazones y respiraciones al mismo ritmo. Nada podía ser más perfecto que esto. Nuestra primera vez no podía ser más perfecta.

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de liberarse, tomó mi rostro y me besó desesperadamente. Los dos nos liberamos al mismo tiempo de una manera increíble. Nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados el uno al otro, ambos nos pertenecíamos.

–Como te dije antes… eres maravillosa–. Me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas antes de volver a besarme, suave y acompasado, llevé mis manos hacia su cabello y juguetie con el un rato. Nos separamos cuando nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a exigirnos oxígeno pero su frente se matuvo pegada a la mía unos segundos. Apoyó su rostro para descansar en mi pecho y yo acaricié y besé su suave cabello.

– ¿Edward? – lo llamé apenas mi mente volvió a recordar en donde estábamos y que día era. Su familia debe estar buscándonos. La sola idea de que me encontraran así con Edward me aterrorizaba.

–Mmm…– me respondió apenas con un murmullo. Se acomodó mejor en mi pecho y me abrazó por la cintura fuertemente. Sonreí. Era como un niño pequeño con su peluche.

–Me encantaría quedarme así más tiempo pero podrían estar buscándonos, aún no han abierto los regalos y ya sabes como es la Alice con todo eso–. Edward no me respondió y comenzó a quejarse como un niño. – Edward… te prometo que la próxima podremos quedarnos más tiempo.

– ¿Próxima? – Me miró sonriente –Apenas acabamos de terminar y ya estas pensando en la próxima vez Swan– Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía burlándose de mí. Tomé la almohada más cercana y le pegué con ella, el soltó un "auggch" antes de que lo hiciera a un lado, para ponerme de pie. Él se recostó en la cama de nuevo y me miró desde ahí.

–Eres un estúpido Cullen, sigue burlándote de mí, como si tú… –lo señalé acusadoramente con el dedo –no estuvieses pensando en una próxima vez– Sentí mis mejillas arder del enojo, y la cara de Edward no ayudó mucho. En menos de dos segundos él estaba estallando en carcajadas.

–Púdrete Cullen– comencé a buscar mis cosas, la habitación era un caos pero conseguí tomar mis pertenencias. Me encaminé aún enojada a la puerta del baño pero Edward me detuvo.

–Bella, lo siento, no te enojes conmigo, no después de todo esto–. Pude ver en sus ojos que en verdad lo sentía y estaba preocupado. Estaba solo un poco molesta, pero era una tontería y no quería arruinar la maravillosa noche que tuvimos. Le di un corto beso en los labios y le sonreí en señal de que todo estaba bien antes de meterme al baño.

Cuando salí del baño, Edward ya estaba vestido y parecía que ni un solo cabello había sido movido de su lugar, estaba impecable. Nada a comparación de mí, mi maquillaje había desaparecido después de bañarme, Alice me mataría, tendría que evadirla todo lo que quedara de la noche, porque si le sumamos a que los hermosos y perfectos risos que me hizo habían desaparecido… ¿se podía morir dos veces?

–Salgamos de aquí antes de que la duende venga a buscarnos– me dijo Edward ofreciéndome su mano, yo la tomé con gusto y le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas, él hizo lo mismo.

La sonrisa de Edward siempre será perfecta para mí, desde niña la compraba con la de un actor de pasta dental, pero ahora podría decir que era mejor. Esta noche, después de las mil sonrisas regaladas para mí, me había dando cuenta que con el solo hecho de sonreírme mi corazón se llenaba de esa hermosa y extraña calidez. Edward abrió la puerta para mí, y me dejó salir primero. Parecía pensar en algo pues no lo escuché cerrar la puerta en ningun momento.

– ¡Hey! – Me llamó, me volví hacia él y me sonreía de manera perversa –Chica, alejen los muérdagos de mí, soy un peligro, parece que no te percataste de uno. ¿Dónde está el peligro por aquí? – me desafió, volví mi vista hacia arriba de su puerta, donde colgaba la pequeña plantita verde con el listón rojo. ¿Acaso Alice colgaba muérdago por toda la casa?

–Yo que tú, empezaría a correr Cullen, no sabes lo peligrosa que soy– Él comenzó a reír mientras yo me acercaba lentamente hacia él. No pude evitar reírme con él también, no eran las carcajabas que él daba, pero me reía, aunque trataba de ocultarlo para darle más dramatismo al momento. Me paré justo en frente de él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Ese era todo el peligro? – me miró confundido, yo le regalé mi mejor carita de niña buena. –Vamos Swan, quiero algo de acción– no le respondí nada, en lugar de eso, me acerqué a él y pasé mis brazos por su cuello antes de acercarlo a mí de manera violenta. Nuestros labios chocaron y pedí con mi lengua permiso para entrar en su boca, su lengua y la mía luchaban por…

–Edward, Bella, debieron de…– la voz de Alice nos hizo volver a la realidad y separarnos bruscamente debido a la sorpresa–. Oh, oh, cuanto lo siento, de verdad que no quería… yo solo– balbuceo Alice–. Bueno… ahmmm… –Alice comenzó a dar saltitos mientras sonreía–. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes– nos abrazó a ambos–. Hacen una pareja encantadora– nos soltó–. ¡Esme, adivina lo que acabo de ver! –y Alice corrió devuelta al primer piso de la casa. Edward y yo reímos. Edward miró al frente y estuvimos unos minutos así, en silencio. Pero era un silencio tan cómodo que podría estar así con él siempre.

–Te amo– el pensamiento salió por sí solo, inconscientemente. Edward volteo a verme. Y me regaló otra vez su sonrisa torcida. Sabía que era mi favorita. Le regresé la sonrisa. Puso su mano en mi mejilla.

–Yo también te amo, chica muérdago– volví a sonreírle–. Pero será mejor que bajemos ahora, antes de que Alice empiece hacer una novela de todo esto-. Reí y él se unió a mis risas. Tomó mi mano y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras, pero antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón, me detuvo. Volvió a besarme, esta vez fue un beso corto.

– ¿Sabes?... me encanta la navidad– dijo cuando nos separamos. Pasó sus dedos por en medio de los míos entrelazando nuestras manos y así bajamos las escaleras.

–A mí también me encanta la navidad– susurré en su oído antes de entrar a la sala donde se encontraba el resto de la familia Cullen. Y claro, amaba la navidad, pero esta navidad había sido la mejor de todas, la que recordaría para siempre, el hecho de que Edward y yo volviéramos a estar juntos, la había hecho magnífica. Además, creo que no regañaría este año a Alice con su loca tradición de muérdago por toda la casa, comenzaba a gustarme y hablo de gustarme mucho esta tradición.

**¡NOTA FINAL!: Edward no tenía muérdago sobre la puerta de su habitación, él se hubiera dado cuenta antes, él o Bella… Alice sabía todo, colgó el muérdago y esperó el momento indicado para así poder "descubrirlos" y que no pudieran negar nada después (;**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO a todos.**


End file.
